STAND PROUD
|length = 1:30 (TV) 4:38 (Full) |use = Stardust Crusaders Episode 2 - Episode 10, Episode 12 - Episode 24, Episode 39 |studio = Kamikaze Douga |director = Naoki Yoshibe |3dcg = Kanade Nagata |finish = Miho Sakina |producer = Junpei Mizusaki Takayuki Sasaki |anicoop = Tetsuro Satomi |cgcoop = |previous = BLOODY STREAM |next = JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ |price = ¥756 (Standard) |colors=StardustCrusaders }}"STAND PROUD" is the first opening of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders and the third overall opening in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. Animated by Studio Kamikaze Douga, the song is performed by Jin Hashimoto, with lyrics by , composition by , and arrangement (and guitars) by . The single was released for sale on April 23rd 2014. On the 's Weekly Singles Charts, "Stand Proud" peaked at number 13 after being on the charts for 2 weeks.「ＳＴＡＮＤ ＰＲＯＵＤ」 橋本仁│オリコン芸能人事典-ORICON STYLE On 's , the song debuted and peaked at 11Billboard Japan Hot 100│Charts│Billboard JAPAN . On Billboard's other charts in Japan, the song also performed well: number 3 on the Hot AnimationBillboard Japan Hot Animation│Charts│Billboard JAPAN and Top Independent Albums and Singles chartsBillboard Japan Top Independent Albums and Singles│Charts│Billboard JAPAN , and 2 on the Hot Singles Sales chartsBillboard Japan Hot Singles Sales│Charts│Billboard JAPAN . Opening Animation The opening scene shows Jonathan posing for the camera and the younger Joseph attacking it with his Ripple overdrive, before showing Jotaro, initially turning his back on the screen, then turning around and pointing at the screen and summoning Star Platinum, who then unleashes his blazing fists. The Katakana characters "Jo" can be seen popping out at the screen as Star Platinum punches repeatedly before the logo is seen entirely. The next scene after the logo shows the camera rising out of the ocean, staring at the full moon, referencing DIO's return. Five shooting stars, representing the five Crusaders, zooming into the skyline before crashing into the ground. A sixth shooting star is seen briefly at the far right, representing Iggy who is yet to be introduced. After the shooting stars come crashing down, the scene zooms into the darkness of DIO's mansion. The camera then flys up a staircase, briefly showing the bug that pinpointed his current location, zooming next to DIO's shady figure, emphasizing his Joestar birthmark, courtesy of Jonathan's body. DIO swipes at the camera causing the scene to change. The camera zooms out from the eyes of Star Platinum, Jotaro keenly observing a Polaroid picture of DIO along with Avdol and Joseph. The scene changes as the party quintet (with Kakyoin and Polnareff) walks, reflecting the many places they'll be traveling, with Hol Horse being briefly seen. They are then seen riding camels in the desert, then all of them standing in a row side by side, Polnareff jumping excitedly and then all of them converging around a fire campfire, all before they watch the sunrise together. A group of important characters, moments and items are then seen tangled in a web of red thorns, including Holy, George I and II, Erina, Lisa Lisa, Jonathan holding Dio's head, the youthful Joseph and the Stone Mask, which then all flow into a crouching Jotaro, who then stands up sharply, with his Stand emerging from him. A brief sketchy illustration of DIO is seen, in white over red, showing his shoulders and his neck with stitches. The camera then spins round him, the view briefly showing an x-ray view of the neck, emphasizing the break from his neck bone and spine showing where Jonathan's body ends and DIO begins. DIO flicks his hair and stares into the camera with an evil smirk, which then zooms into his eyes. The quintet then demonstrates their Stands, starting with Joseph, Avdol, Kakyoin, and Polnareff. Jotaro then travels into a 3D-rendered scene with many writings, Katakana and English characters revolving around, namely ORA, JoJo, LUCKY LAND, and others. As Jotaro zooms in, Joseph emerges from the other end, using his Stand to travel, while Avdol, Polnareff, and Kakyoin demonstrate their Stand's powers one after the other. A brief view of Jonathan closing his eyes (presumably from his death scene at the burning boat), Joseph opening his eyes as he ties the bandanna that came from his fallen friend Caesar around his head, and Jotaro looking up, is then seen, while the song chants "JOJO!" three times, presumably counting the three. The next scene has the tarots revolve around, with Star Platinum and Jotaro emerging, and a heavily obscured DIO. The scene changes with Jotaro posing, then clutching his Gakuran hat, and sharply tweaking it at the tip, with Star Platinum emerging from him. The final scene shows Star Platinum punching a glass pane, behind which is DIO. Jotaro stands stoically as Star Platinum repeatedly punching the glass pane until eventually smashing it, the perspective actively changing. Finally, the fist of Star Platinum emerges from the cracked and shattered glass. The intro has obvious 3DCG elements in use that are comparable to Sono Chi no Sadame, especially in the last parts, where the animation of Star Platinum and Jotaro is remarkably near-realistic. Lyrics |} Notes *Any parentheses in the English translation are added words meant to complement the existing lyrics, to fill up the bars of the song. By itself, the raw translated words cannot be sung along. Opening Sequences JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Op 3 STAND PROUD JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OP3 STAND PROUD 1080p SFX Full Song Stand Proud Tracklist #'STAND PROUD' Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi / Composition: Takatugu Wakabayashi / Arrangement: ZENTA #'STAND PROUD ~ ORIGINAL KARAOKE' ~ Credits Trivia ]] *The cover art resembles a scene from the 1989 OVA, Baoh. *In regards to the full-length version, STAND PROUD is the longest opening in the anime series to date. *At the beginning of the opening, Jonathan Joestar 's pose is a reference to the cover of Volume 2 of Phantom Blood, Young Joseph's pose is a reference to the cover of Volume 7 of Battle Tendency, and Jotaro's pose is a reference to the cover of Volume 3 of Stardust Crusaders . *The opening has some nods to the events of Part 3, such as having Strength, the cart where Yellow Temperance absorbs the dog and The Sun being in the background behind Joseph, Avdol, and Polnareff. Additionally, during the traveling montage, different locations from Part 3 can be seen, such as the fields where the battle with Judgement took place as well as a quick glimpse of Hol Horse walking past them. *In addition, Polnareff and Kakyoin are shown in the intro before they join the Crusaders. *Due to joining the team only after they finally arrive in Egypt. Iggy isn't seen anywhere in the opening. However, during the opening there are shooting stars representing the main characters with one being far away from the others, most likely being a reference to Iggy not yet joining the team at that time. In the final episode before the Egypt arc, Iggy's allusion was confirmed by adding a distant dog howl as the stars descend. Afterwards, Iggy has since been properly represented in the following opening sequence, Sono Chi no Kioku. *A softer, more sentimental version of the song was also performed by Jin Hashimoto and appropriately called "STAND PROUD Dramatic Ver.". It was included on the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Anthology Songs 3 album. *At around the 23-second mark, the credits for changes shape to say "WRYYYYYYY" (DIO's iconic cry) as they leave the screen. References Site Navigation Category:Music Category:Song Category:Album Category:Openings